


Dancing Lessons

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: College, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: When Ohno picks one of his dance students for his newest play, he is confronted with a lot of criticism. He chose Matsumoto Jun, whose technique is lacking, but Ohno claims he sees something in him the others lack. Jun however has no confidence, and crumbles under the constant bullying of his co-students. And Ohno is not the most sensitive person to begin with...





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts).



Ohno knows some might not agree with his choice, he knows it’s not what his students expected and what his colleagues wanted him to do. It’s not a popular decision, he is probably going to need to explain it, and the only reason there is no one openly questioning him, is because he is _Ohno Satoshi_ , Japan’s most famous former dancer, and now choreographer. It’s his decision. And he decided. The student he picked to play the role is _him_. He wants Matsumoto Jun to play the male solo role of his modern ballet take on Swan Lake.

 

“Why him?” his closest friend and main pianist of the orchestra, Nino, states.

 

“He has something that the others don’t have,” Ohno states calmly.

 

Nino tilts his head. “And what?” he asks curiously.

 

Ohno smiles slightly. “Wait for the performance in a few months, and you will see.”

 

“He is not as advanced as others in our school though,” Nino points out.

 

“Everyone here passed the same entrance exam,” Ohno argues. “There is no excuse for anyone to point their fingers at him.”

 

“But they do.” Nino sounds exasperated. “They point their fingers at him, because in their eyes there are others with better technique, with better posture, with better feet, those who practised longer. He is a complete outsider for this role. Heck, Satoshi, the colleagues even point their fingers at you. Saying you have an affair with him or something like that, or his family bribed you into giving him the role.”

 

Ohno laughs, because seriously, these points are so ridiculous. Like he would put the most important, prestigious performance of the year at risk out of such reasons. “I don’t care what others say, Kazu. I’ve chosen Matsumoto because he has something most of the others lack. They are just too blind to see and accept it.”

 

Nino’s lips tug. “I know you are sincere in your decision. But Satoshi, Matsumoto is young and these comments will get down on his nerves.”

 

Ohno shrugs.

 

 

 

Ohno really doesn’t care for what the others say, but he soon realizes that Nino was right. The constantly shady comments from the other guys seem to make Jun crumble. He makes more mistakes, stumbles more, is less focused.

 

It annoys Ohno to no end.

 

 

~~~

 

After one of these lessons, in which Jun’s rivals are gloating because he stumbles, Ohno waits until the others left, and approaches Jun. “From tomorrow on we’ll have extra lessons.”

 

Jun looks at him through huge eyes. “Sensei, you mean private lessons?”

 

Ohno nods. “Yes. After our group lessons, you will go and eat and drink something and take a break, then we’ll meet in the afternoon. You need any help you can get.”

 

Jun flinches a bit, lowering his head. “I’m sorry for not living up to your expectations.”

 

Ohno frowns. This is really not what he wanted to hear. “It’s not about my expectations.” He shakes his head, before he sighs. “You really need all the help you can get,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Jun.

 

He tells Nino about this, surprised by how Nino stares at him for a whole minute. “Poor guy.”

 

“Who? Jun-san?” Ohno sighs. Jun has something the others lack, he just doesn’t know he has it, he has to find it. And apparently he can’t find it alone. It annoys Ohno that the other kids and their comments will get on Jun’s nerves like that and make his nerves thin and fragile. Why does he let them affect them so much!? If he would only concentrate on himself and nothing else, he would have already gotten rid of this problem and showed everyone what he is capable of.

 

“You know,” Nino mumbles. “Do whatever you want to do. That’s what you always do after all. But don’t forget that not everyone has such a thick skin like you do.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Ohno claps his hands when Jun stumbles. “Again,” he orders. And when Jun stumbles once more over the same step, he lets him redo it. After half an hour of this mess, and Jun getting worse every minute, Ohno feels at the edge.

 

They started with the first act, and Jun’s first solo part. Jun is almost wary in his movements. While Ohno watches him he realizes that he concentrates so much on his posture and the position of his feet that he completely forgets the most important. “No.” he stops the music. “This is wrong.”

 

Jun grows pale. “I’m sorry,” he stutters.

 

Ohno shakes his head, and approaches him. He grabs his arm to pull him up from the floor. “You are not dancing,” he states bluntly.

 

Jun blinks. “I am dancing,” he answers shyly.

 

“You have zero fun with it,” Ohno pushes him further.

 

Jun frowns. “I do.”

 

“Really, because to me it looks like you have no motivation or drive at all.”

 

Jun frowns, looking like he is about to say something, but then he shakes Ohno’s arm off. “I’m going to try it again,” he huffs.

 

Ohno sighs. “Fine, one more time.”

 

He switches on the music, only mildly surprised by the glare Jun shoots him before the younger one starts dancing again. He seems to have forgotten about his problems, just dancing the steps in the way they come to his mind. Sometimes the technique is lacking, but actually in the technical field Jun is already better than before, thanks to his neurotic focus on technique. This time he seems to give a shit about it though. His dance is raw and angry, not the kind of dance that might be particularly beautiful to look at, but it’s real and emotional.

 

Ohno smiles slightly.

 

“So,” Nino was waiting for Ohno outside of the room, as they decided to go to dinner together. Jun leaves the room right before Ohno. Nino smiles at him. “Jun-san, how is the master of ballet? Nice to you?”

 

Jun looks at him with an angry look. “Yeah, he is perfect,” he says in a voice that could as well throw out an insult.

 

Nino grins when Jun walks away. “You have a new fan, Sat-chan,” he teases.

 

“He is an idiot,” Ohno states. “He doesn’t even know how talented he is.”

 

Nino rolls his eyes. “The kids think you have an affair.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Ohno says, slowly feeling pissed about this too. He grabs his bag, accompanying Nino outside.

 

“You know, Masaki?” Nino asks. “He plays in my orchestra. Good guy, good motivation, too eager sometimes.”

 

Ohno nods. He doesn’t remember many students here aside from his own, but this happy-go-lucky Masaki-guy is somewhat persistent enough to be remembered.

 

“He told me some kids of your class hid Jun’s ballet shoes. Seems like he helped Jun find them again.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ohno asks with a frown. “Shit like this shouldn’t even bother Jun-san. He just needs to focus on what he can do so well, and within weeks his co-students would shut up.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Nino says bluntly. “You pissed him off today, didn’t you? He was angry when he came outside. Oldest trick of history.”

 

“It worked,” Ohno admits. “I questioned his dedication and he got mad at me.”

 

“So, how about you try to understand him more?” Nino wants to know.

 

“Why?” Ohno asks in surprise.

 

“Satoshi,” Nino says, sounding angry now. “The whole school believes that you are fucking one of your students and gave him this role because he blackmailed you into it. You say you don’t care what they say, but do you really? You demand from Jun to ignore these guys, but you are not helping him to get into a better place at all.”

 

“What a dancer feels, does not bother his choreographer,” Ohno says. “That’s reality.”

 

“That applies for any choreographer,” Nino argues. “Didn’t know you are like the others. If you were like them, you would have chosen one of these boring guys with the perfect technique. But you didn’t. You did your thing. What stops you from doing your thing now?”

 

To be honest Ohno has no idea what his thing is. He chose Jun out of very specific reasons, and he just wishes Jun would understand why he chose him and how talented he is.

 

“A flower can’t bloom in a vicious surrounding,” Nino says all of a sudden. “It just can’t.”

 

 

~~~

 

Ohno decides to at least try to listen to Nino’s advice and listen more to what the other students say when they think he isn’t listening. After a few hours he is seriously disappointed and angry.

 

“Jun-san,” he says when he comes to their private lesson. “Grab your clothes and bag. We are leaving.”

 

Jun blinks in confusion. “Where to?”

 

“Don’t ask, just come,” Ohno huffs, ignoring the way Jun flinches slightly at his harsh tone.

 

They take a taxi, none of them talking on the way to their destination. When they get off the taxi, Ohno leads Jun through a path through a meadow towards a lake. “I have a friend, Sakurai Sho, he is rich as hell, and loves dances and ballets. Unfortunately he is stiff as a stick, which is why he became a producer. This is his property.”

 

Right next to the sea there is a platform out of wood, reaching into the sea. It’s normally for dinners or parties, but now it’s empty. Ohno sometimes comes here to relax and dance himself. He takes his iPod, switching it on. “What kinds of dance do you like, Jun-san?” he asks.

 

“Any,” Jun says shyly.

 

Ohno smiles. “And which music do you like?”

 

“Modern music, but we don’t need to listen to-“

 

“I didn’t ask you what we need to listen to. I asked you what you like. Just answer and stop using excuses. It’s annoying.” He looks up, seeing how Jun looks wary and nervous again. And somewhat hurt. It’s not been Ohno’s intention though. Nino is right, he needs to explain his words better. “Be selfish,” he says. “Jun-san, I don’t mean that _you_ are annoying, but the way your insecurities get down to you is. Just forget about what you are supposed to say, forget about pleasing me, and just be selfish.”

 

“House. And Dance.” Jun states all of a sudden.

 

“Fine.” Ohno chuckles. “How about Titanium?”

 

“You know that song?”

 

Ohno chuckles. “I’m not ancient, Jun-san.

 

He roams his iPod, until he finds the song, turning up the volume. “And now,” he smiles at Jun. “Let’s just dance.”

 

“And what kind of dance?”

 

Ohno snorts. “Didn’t you just say it yourself? Any.”

 

Jun blinks for a moment, and Ohno decides not to explain it to him but to simply show him. He turns the music louder, puts his iPod on one of the wooden chairs, before walking to the middle of the platform. He just lets the music flow through his body, allows his mind to switch off, and lets his legs and body move freely, just inspired by the music. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see how Jun’s fingers twitch, a longing expression on his face. “Come,” he says, approaching him.

 

“But I can’t do what you do,” Jun stutters. “I’m not like you.”

 

“You don’t need to be me, silly,” Ohno says, not able to hide his amusement. “You need to be you. Only you can be you. And I could never be like you.”

 

Jun tilts his head, a surprised expression on his face.

 

“So, are you dancing or watching?” Ohno asks calmly.

 

A beautiful smile spreads on Jun’s lips. “Dancing of course.”

 

It’s the answer Ohno expected to hear, and he is glad he took Jun out here to give him a feeling of freedom. He hopes it will relax him. For a few minutes he dances together with Jun before he steps back and lets Jun dance alone. He smiles warmly while he watches him. It’s there, clearly. When Jun moves his body, he does it full of passion, even if he might lack in technique. No one can learn to have the heart for dancing, you have to have it.

 

Jun pants, sweating after an hour of just pure dancing. Then he turns to Ohno. “I would like to try our twists and turns again,” he says with the confidence Ohno was waiting for so long to see in him again.

 

He nods. “That’s a good idea.”

 

 

~~~

 

Their private trainings are a lot better from that moment on. Jun seems to regather parts of his confidence when they are alone. He would be bolder and more daring, and just let his body be moved by the music. It gives Ohno the chance to work on Jun’s technique because his heart is in the right place now.

 

When they practise in the group however Jun will go back to his shell of insecurities and nervousness, and sometimes fail horribly. It is painful to watch for Ohno by now.

 

He also realizes that Jun is alone most of the time, which makes him angry. Dancing is supposed to unite people, not hurt each other out of envy. It’s another day of Jun sitting alone in a corner, looking lonely enough for Ohno to start feeling guilty, not for his decision of choosing him – because he still stands by it – but for not deescalating the situation when he chose him and explain his choice to his students.

 

He is still pondering what to do when a bunch of tall guys approach Jun. Ohno frowns, well aware that they wouldn’t hurt Jun physically with so many people around them, but he can see how Jun’s face gets pale and how he slips into this aura of insecurity and panic again. Ohno is about to stand up and approach them, when someone else does so first. A tall guy, auburn hair, with a saxophone in his hands. He shoves the dudes aside.

 

“Matsumoto-kun,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear it. “Would you help me with my saxophone practise? I need you to check on my rhythm, please~” He smiles brightly, like he doesn’t even realize how everyone is looking at them.

 

“Yes,” Jun stutters nervously. “Masaki-san, if you need someone to-“

 

“Great!” the young, tall dude exclaims and sits down next to Jun. “Right after lunch?”

 

Jun nods, still looking rather surprised. The other guy smiles contently, before he turns his head towards the bunch of guys. The deathly glare he throws them is more than threatening.

 

Ohno still watches in wonder when Nino approaches him. “Masaki-kun hates bullies,” Nino explains randomly. “He is a good guy.”

 

Ohno nods. He is glad someone watches out for Jun here. He wishes he could say that about himself too… that he is a good guy.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The sight of Jun being surrounded by a bunch of bullies doesn’t leave Ohno’s mind even hours after Jun left together with Aiba. He knows Jun is probably still around to practice, especially since the both of them have their private lessons later on. Jun really doesn’t need anyone to raise his insecurities now, damn it, he is going to present his solo part tomorrow, and the more he gets attacked, the more it will crush his confidence.

 

Not much to his surprise he really finds Jun in one of the practise rooms. The young man dances freely, just like during the afternoon with Ohno, not following any rules, just letting his body move. He looks stunning and beautiful, so open and raw. And so sad and broken that it makes Ohno’s heart clench.

 

He closes the door behind him carefully, stepping into the room and waiting for Jun to notice his presence. He does so pretty fast and stops his movements, and Ohno can approach him without scaring him. “Don’t cry,” Ohno says softly. “Please don’t cry.”

 

Jun shakes his head, his eyes red from crying.

 

“I chose you for the male part of my play because you have something the others lack. Your dancing is honest and full of emotions. When you dance like you normally do, like now or with me at the lake, no one will even look at your feet and check your technique. A solo artist needs to be able to touch the viewers’ hearts.”

 

Jun looks at him in honest surprise. “But I’m noting special,” he mumbles.

 

“It’s my play, my choreography and my casted dancers. Why don’t you trust my judgement?”

 

Jun sits down on the floor, crossing his legs and resting his head in his palms. “It’s just… I know I can do way better than in class. But every time I see them…”

 

“I know, I understand now. It took me a while to understand you.” Ohno sighs. “I should have explained my decision right when I presented my choice. Jun-kun, when you dance with me, alone, you are already far ahead of anyone else. You just can’t see it yourself!”

 

“But my technique…”

 

“Your technique is fine,” Ohno points out. “You have been making constant progress now. Why don’t you show that to these idiots?”

 

Jun blinks. “But how?” he stutters.

 

“Like you do it when you are alone.” Ohno smiles, patting Jun’s arm. “Focus on whatever emotion you have inside you, and just let it out. No matter how raw and disturbing and painful it is, just let it out. Focus on your anger, and disappointment and sadness, or your hate towards me.”

 

“I don’t hate you,” Jun argues. “You are the best choreographer and dancer ever.”

 

Ohno chuckles. “But a horrible person?”

 

Jun smiles carefully, his eyes still red from all the crying but the look in them is a bit more positive. “You might need a bit help in the communication department.”

 

“Well,” Ohno smiles softly. “I’ll help you with your dancing, and you will help me with my communication skills. How about that?”

 

Jun licks over his lips, and nods.

 

“Good, so how about something new for today.” Ohno clasps Jun’s shoulders. “Let’s do something fun.”

 

“And what?” Jun asks curiously.

 

“Grab your stuff and follow me.” Ohno smiles secretively. “You’ll be surprised.”

 

This time they take Ohno’s car, and the drive is not silent. Ohno asks Jun a few personal questions, trying to show him that he does care for him as a person, and Jun answers, carefully first but soon warming up.

 

He parks the car at a deserted area at a river and leads Jun over a small path towards the backyard of an empty factory. Jun halts in his movements when they are approaching a huge area, full with young people and loud music. The middle of the area is empty and-

 

“A dance battle?” Jun asks in surprise.

 

“Yes. Have you ever participated in one?” Ohno asks.

 

Jun shakes his head, eyes glued to the two girls that are currently challenging each other with wild moves, their bodies moving skilfully. “It’s street dance,” Jun stutters.

 

“No,” Ohno chuckles. “It’s dance.”

 

A new couple of dancers enter the area in the middle. This time two guys. One of them starts, while the other tries to copy his movements, before they dance in sync together. Then they change positions and it’s the other guy leading the dance now. The crowd claps and yells. The atmosphere is casual and free, people are laughing and dancing. No dress code, no rules.

 

“Can I…” Jun licks his lips. “I mean, can I participate too?”

 

“Of course.” Ohno smiles. “Everyone can participate.”

 

“Although I’m more… ballet?”

 

“No matter what you dance. The only rule is: you need to love what you do.”

 

A few guys approach them. Ohno knows some of them. “Ah,” Jesse, the dark-skinned guy, winks towards Ohno. “If this isn’t the infamous sensei!” He high fives Ohno, and the others join their laughter. “Today with company?”

 

Ohno nods towards Jun. “This is Jun, a friend,” he says, nodding encouragingly towards Jun when he looks at him in surprise, probably surprised that Ohno didn’t introduce him as a student.

 

“Yo,” a guy with blonde-dyed hair and tattoos punches Jun’s arm casually. “Nice to meet you, Jun. Call me Shun.”

 

“Shun’s a kindergarten teacher during day,” Ohno explains to Jun.

 

Jun’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

 

The others laugh about his surprise, and to Ohno’s relief he can see how Jun gradually gets more relaxed. It’s just the right atmosphere for him, it seems.

 

“You know,” Ohno explains. “Jun dances too.”

 

“Really?”

 

Ohno smirks. “No one dances like he does.”

 

“What?” Jun argues. “That’s not true! These guys down there are way cooler and-“

 

“You want to try it?” Jesse exclaims full of motivation.

 

Jun stares at him, blushing slightly. “Well…”

 

“It’s nothing for pussies though.”

 

For a moment Jun stares at the guy, then he smirks. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Jesse~”

 

“Yeah?” Jesse teases back. “You think you can beat my street-dance moves with your ballet ones?”

 

“Anytime!” Jun exclaims, full of confidence all of sudden.

 

“GREAT!” Jesse reaches out his hand and high fives Jun. “See you down there!”

 

Jun nods eagerly, ready to hurry down to the dance-off area. He turns to Ohno before he does so. “Do you mind, sensei?”

 

“Not at all,” Ohno laughs. “Go and kick their butts!”

 

Jun smiles brightly, nodding and punching the air with his fist in excitement. Then he is out of Ohno’s sight and chasing down to where the dancers are waiting to battle it out.

 

Ohno searches for a good place to watch what’s happening down there, and especially to watch Jun. While he does so, a well-known guy approaches him. He has swapped his suit with casual jeans and a black tank top. “Satoshi-kun,” he greets him. “Nice to see you again. It’s been weeks. This time not dancing yourself?”

 

“Sho-kun.” Ohno shakes his head with a warm smile towards his oldest friend, making a bit place for him to join him and watch the dance off together with him. The area here belongs to Sho actually, he organizes these dance battles and dance offs because he loves dancing, and wants to support the art even in its rawest form. “No, I’m not dancing.” Jun is on stage now, he has switched into a pair of black sweatpants and a white tight tank top. He jokes with Jesse, it seems, and they both shake hands.

 

Jesse starts the dance by showing off difficult dance moves. He is a hip hop pro, and used to street dance moves and video clip dancing. Ohno however is not worried for Jun, not even a bit. He knows Jun can do anything he wants, the moment he has his heart into a dance, he will easily conquer it with his own unique style.

 

Ohno smiles proudly when indeed Jun starts to follow Jesse, however putting his own style into the moves. He looks so graceful and cool at the same time, he is killing it.

 

“That guy down there,” Sho says in surprise. “The one dancing with Jesse. I haven’t seen him before. Just look at him!” His eyes sparkle while he looks at Jun. “How he dances. No one is like him! He is so unique.”

 

Ohno smiles. No one in the dance academy understood it. He needed a hobby-dancer, an amateur like Sho to realize the obvious. “He is wonderful,” Ohno states, his heart swelling while he watches Jun. “In a view months he will realize just how great he is, and then no one will be able to stop him.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Sho’s eyes widen. “That’s your student, right? The one you chose for the solo part in your next play!”

 

Ohno nods with a smile.

 

“But you said he has no confidence.” Sho points at Jun who is spinning skilfully before grabbing Jesse’s arm and making a cartwheel backwards now, in sync with Jesse. As a ballet dancer his body is toned and he knows difficult moves. To Ohno’s utmost pride however he doesn’t stick out as the guy with ballet down there, he sticks out as the guy that mixes ballet with street dance. “He is great! I don’t see self-consciousness at all.”

 

Ohno smiles. “He became really strong.”

 

Jesse and Jun finish off their battle and hug each other brotherly, obviously motivated by the cheering crowd. When they come back to Ohno, Jun’s face is sweaty, his cheeks red and his eyes almost fevery in excitement. “Bro,” Jesse clasps his shoulders. “That was awesome.”

 

“Yeah,” Jun jokes. “You were okay too.”

 

They both laugh, and Sho beams. “Your style touched me so deeply, Jun-san!” He claps his hand happily. “You just got a new fan. Boy, haven’t seen someone dancing like that since… yeah… probably since Satoshi-kun when he was still active. Just different.”

 

Ohno chuckles. “You make no sense,” he teases.

 

“Whatever.” Sho grins dorkily. “I’m your fan now, Jun-san!”

 

Jun blushes, and to Ohno’s joy he looks really happy and relaxed. “Had fun?” he asks.

 

Jun nods eagerly. “If it’s okay for you, I’m going down there again later,” he says. “Shun and I want to dance too.”

 

“Of course.” Ohno chuckles. His heart jumping in joy. “That’s why we came here after all.”  


 

~~~

 

 

The academy director is already seated in one of the chairs, next to him a few other choreographers from the school, sponsors and there is Nino and other conductors too, and quite some students from the music and dance departments. It’s their main rehearsal after all. They will show off what they learned up to now, and present the plays they will be staring in in a few months, in front of a real audience. Ohno spots Aiba who is busy talking with a few colleagues from the wind orchestra.

 

Nino approaches Ohno. “Where is Jun-kun?”

 

“He is changing into his clothes,” Ohno says. “I’ll look for him now.”

 

“Aren’t you worried?” Nino asks nervously. “This is such an important event, and he is still so nervous when he dances with the other students.”

 

“No, I’m not worried at all. He will have no problems,” Ohno states with a smile. “I’m going to look for him now, and also for my lovely black and white swans. They are probably losing their nerves already.”

 

He is right because the two girls look like they are soon going to panic. Ohno talks a bit with them, trying to encourage them before looking for Jun. Jun is again surrounded by a few of the guys. He doesn’t look half as bothered by them as before, but it still pisses Ohno off.

 

This time he approaches them, feeling like he should have done that way before already. “Please leave my solo artist alone,” he says coldly. “He needs his time now to relax and prepare himself.”

 

The guys frown, but obviously don’t dare to oppose him. When they turn around, Ohno is about to tell them more, how Jun has more talent in his little finger than they will ever have. But Jun grabs his arm and shakes his head. “You don’t need to tell them anything,” Jun smiles. “I let their teasing get down to me, and let it influence me, instead of realizing the huge opportunity you provided me with. I knew you wouldn’t choose anyone randomly for a solo part. It should have boosted my confidence, instead I felt undeserving and below the others.”

 

“You can finally acknowledge your talent?” Ohno asks with a smile.

 

Jun bites down on his lips. “Probably still need a bit of time to fully believe in me, but I’m ready to show them and… how did you say it… kick their butts.”

 

“Well, you already have a fan, you know that?” Ohno winks, and pulls Jun towards the curtain, opening it slightly to let him peek into the audience. He nods towards Sho.

 

Jun’s eyes widen. “That’s…”

 

“Sho-kun is my oldest friend.”

 

“Sakurai Sho?” Jun says in surprise. “You told me about him when we were at the lake. And he is one of our biggest producers!”

 

“Yes.” Ohno smiles. “And he already knows what you are capable off. You can’t trick him into believing you aren’t good enough.”

 

Jun looks at Ohno before he smiles. “I won’t disappoint you,” he states.

 

“I know, you won’t.” Ohno shows Jun an honest smile and brushes over his cheek softly. “And Jun, when this here is over in a few months, I’ll probably ask you out, so you better think about what you answer me then.”

 

Jun’s eyes light up. “Not a difficult decision,” he says with a bright smile.

 

Ohno returns it. “Wait for me to do it properly though.”

 

Jun nods with a smirk. “I know you won’t disappoint me.”

 

Ohno chuckles. "Don't forget, I might need help with my comunication skills."  
  
  
Jun laughs

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun does great in the presentation, just like Ohno expected. He just needed to realize how talented he truly is and realize his strengths. Once he did, it seems like nothing can stop him anymore.

 

Later that evening Aiba and Jun stand together and joke around, both of them happy about having been so successful today. Sho approaches them and congratulates the both of them, and Jun smiles happily.

 

Nino smiles when he joins Ohno. “You were right.”

 

“I know,” Ohno smiles proudly. “He is great. He just needed to realize it himself.”

 

“You saw him when he was still invisible,” Nino muses.

 

Ohno laughs. “He was never invisible. He has always danced full with emotions. That’s what the others lack. They don’t have their heart completely into dancing.”

 

“Guess you and Jun just showed everyone tonight,” Nino grins. “Right into their faces.”

 

“Yeah,” Ohno grins. “It was quite fulfilling to see my lovely colleagues’ shocked faces. Guess for Jun it was similar when he saw into the shocked expressions of his bullies.”

 

Jun and Aiba turn around a bit to face them, and Jun smiles at Ohno. Ohno chuckles. “Come, Kazu, let’s go to them and boast about our awesome solo choices in front of everyone else.”

 

Nino grins. “Sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
